Mine
by livingdeadblondegirl
Summary: Summary: When Caroline sees someone trying to take what is hers, she makes sure that there is no question of who Klaus belongs to.


Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries nor any of the characters.

Summary: When Caroline sees someone trying to take what is hers, she makes sure that there is no question of who Klaus belongs to.

"Vodka Martini," Caroline ordered from the bartender before starring him in the eyes. "And make it strong or I'll be taking a drink out of you to make up for it."

"I think you have been hanging around my brother too much. You're starting to take on his moods and temper." Caroline heard Rebekah remark from behind her.

"My mood has nothing to do with Nik," Caroline said as she took the proffered drink from the bartender before turning around, not looking at the blonde Vampire but focusing her attention to the group behind her. "What can I say; SHE seems to bring out the vicious side of me that your brother has never been able to."

"Yes, well Drucida does seem to bring that out in others." Rebekah stated as she too looked over to where Caroline's attention was focused.

"Your brothers seem to have a different opinion." Caroline commented as she took a large drink of her martini. She motioned to the bartender for another as she finished it off. She needed large amounts of alcohol if she was going to get through the night without doing something stupid like picking a fight with the six hundred year old 'blood slut' across the room.

The Originals and their companions including Caroline were currently in New York City, the first stop on their travels. An extended vacation before she started classes in the fall. It was a Graduation present from Klaus to Caroline. They had been here for a couple of weeks, during which Caroline had indulged in all of the things that she had wanted to do; seen every tourist destination, shopped at every store she'd ever heard about and Klaus had taken her on many romantic dates and doted on her.

However while their trip was for pleasure, the Originals had taken the opportunity to meet with several vampires who called the city and the nearby area home to reaffirm their dominance as the 'head family' of the vampire race. Unfortunately this included an old female vampire, Drucinda.

Like every vampire Caroline had ever met, Drucinda was beautiful. Long brunette hair, super curvy body, and sexy pouty lips and she seemed to have been very friendly with the vampire family. Friendly was a very loose word, more like intimate especially with Klaus.

Caroline had yet to ask him though; a part of her was dying to know while the other preferred to stay in the dark. She wasn't an idiot; Nik was over a thousand years old and knew he had to have had hundred of lovers, thousands even. And she knew eventually she might run into one of them. Even then Caroline hadn't planned to dislike her; she had greeted the woman with a wide bright smile only to be treated by the other female vampire as if she was beneath her. Beyound beneath her, she acted as if she was a knat. And Caroline knew it wasn't just due to her age. She could have been centuries older instead of a baby vampire, and Drucinda wouldn't have liked her. Caroline had become the vampire's enemy for the sole reason that she was with Klaus.

"Yes, well they never did have any taste. Present company excluded of course." Rebekah remarked as she watched her friend glare at the female vampire across the room. "You could just kill her, problem solved."

Caroline looked at Rebekah in confusion. "Isn't she a friend of yours?"

"Not exactly." Rebekah answered, "She is friendly with me because of my brothers."

"That's how you and I became friends."

"It's different. Drucinda wants to be friends to get close to Nik; you became friends with me because you know that Nik and I are close." Rebekah explained.

Caroline couldn't help but smile a little at Rebekah's clarification of her different friendships. However the smile turned to a frown when she heard Drucinda laughing at something Kol had said something that Klaus had also found funny considering the smirk on his face. "Thanks for the thought but sadly she has quite a few years on me. I am just a baby vampire."

"Then I'll do it, consider it a favor."

"That sounds like my girl, always eager to help a friend." A male voice complemented the Original girl before wrapping his arm around her and kissing her cheek. "What are you volunteering to do?"

"Killing Drucinda for being a trollup and drooling all over Nik despite the fact that he is with Caroline." Rebekah explained. Stefan just shook his head in amusement at Rebekah's statement as she continued. "And my brother is not helping matters either by not picking up on that little trollop's attempts. Men are so oblivious."

Caroline started to object when she realized that Rebekah was right as she looked back over where Klaus was talking to Drucinda and the others. When Drucinda reached forward and placed her hand casually on Nik's shoulder and leaned in to whisper something to him, Caroline snapped. "I need some air."

"Care…" Stefan said as she started to walk away but she brushed off his hand and fixed him with an angry glower. "Not now Stefan."

"Don't do something stupid Caroline." Rebekah requested. She knew that despite the fact that he wasn't currently paying attention to her, Nik would be pissed if she left.

"I'm not leaving, but that doesn't mean that I need to share the same breathing space as her." Caroline explained.

Before they could stop her, Caroline rushed out of the room and away from the party. The suite they were in was huge, taking up the top floor of the hotel which meant that there were plenty of rooms that she could escape into. She chose one at random and found herself in a small sitting room.

Once inside, Caroline let out the breath she'd been holding and clenched her fists in frustration. She hated when her old insecurities got the better of her, like she had to still fight to not be second choice. Nik had always made sure that he told her that she was his first choice, and she believed him. She knew that he loved her; and that he would not cheat on her but there was still that feeling inside of her.

Caroline stayed in that room lost in her thoughts until she heard the door creak open behind her and she knew who had entered. "So this is where you disappeared to love."

"Surprised that you noticed, someone else seemed to have captured your attentions." Caroline retorted, not turning around.

Klaus smiled at the venom in her voice. "Sweetheart, you could have joined us. Dru and Kol were just reminiscing."

"I doubt Dru would have liked that." Caroline snapped. "Why don't you run back to her, I'm sure she misses you."

Klaus smirked at her, a smirk she felt like slapping off of his face. "You think this is funny?"

"Of course not Love," Klaus replied. "I just find this display of jealous a bit of an ego boost. If you remember, for months I watched you with that mutt, envious of your attention on him and now it looks as if you are the one who is jealous."

"You're an ass." Caroline snapped as she shoved him backwards away from her. Klaus reached out to take her in his arms but she only shoved his hands away in anger. He didn't budge so she didn't the next logical thing to release the anger she was feeling towards him. She lunged forward and slammed her lips onto his. Klaus reacted instantly, returning the kiss with just as much fervor but letting her take the dominant roll for the moment.

"I need you," Caroline whispered huskily as she seized the sides of his shirt, using them as a lever to push him up against the closed door, claiming his lips in another passionate kiss. Caroline ran her hands through his hair to cup the back of his head pulling him as close as possible as she devoured him. She felt like she couldn't get close enough to him. His erection pressed against her stomach and she was glad he wanted her as much as she wanted him. His hands felt like they were everywhere on her body but she needed to feel more.

Deciding to take the upper hand, Klaus lifted Caroline up and carried her away from the door. He sat her on the nearest hard surface, a long wooden table along the wall. He slid himself in between her legs causing the skirt of her dress to ride up and allowed him to press himself against her soft warm center. A movement that he could tell pleased Caroline immensely.

Their tongues dueled in a passionate fight for dominance. Caroline moaned as his tongue lashed hers. His hands roamed down her back, pulling her dress down as he went, causing her to groan at the sensation of the feel of his hands on her bare skin. She tugged open the buttons on his shirt and pushed it apart before shoving it down his arms and off.

"Klaus..." She groaned into his mouth, her hands running over his back. She ran her hands over his strong shoulders as she once again captured his lips in a powerful kiss. She ran her hands down from his shoulders to the hard muscles of his abdomen and her thumbs caressing his nipples.

His hands roamed up her arms, over her shoulders, down over her breasts and onto her toned flat stomach. He leaned forward to her neck, nibbling on her soft skin until he kissed all the way down her throat, along her collarbone and down to her perfect breasts. She cradled his head, running her fingers through his hair, urging him not to stop. He continued to suck on her nipples, his hot tongue circling around the hard nubs until she thought she would go nuts.

Klaus pulled her dress the rest of the way off of her, lifting her lower body just enough to let it slip off. Next his hand moved in between them and slipped inside her black lace panties. She let out a soft sigh from her throat when he touched her.

The feel of his fingers between her thighs was an unbelievable pleasure that made her arch towards him. She was so wet for him. He massaged her gently making her moan in his ear, she was not even aware of him removing her last article of clothing. Her trembling muscles told him what she wanted but that didn't stop her from voicing it.

Caroline threw her head back in ecstasy, she couldn't stand it anymore or she would explode. She reached in between them and unfastened his pants. "Nik, I want you inside of me."

With one quick motion Caroline undid his belt and fastening on his pants. They dropped to the ground and Klaus willingly kicked them and his shoes off. They were both now totally naked. Their bodies pressed to one another. Klaus loved the feel of her body next to his, her breasts against his chest, her legs wrapped around his. He waited only a split second before positioned himself at her opening and easing his way in. Caroline locked her legs around him as he started to thrust into her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing her softly. Her arms encircled his neck, holding him close. The heaving of his chest against her breasts made her tingle with pleasure. The movement was exquisitely sensual but Klaus's whole concentration was on her.

Caroline closed her eyes, letting her head rock back and forth against the wall, as he moved inside of her. Her hands gripped his shoulders hard, trying to hang on, as he moved in and out of her body, harder and faster with each thrust of his hips. There was no use trying to move her hips against him, she was effectively pinned, and loved every second of it. Caroline felt the blood rush to her eyes and her fangs erupt from her gums. "Nik..."

Klaus saw her features change and knew what she needed. Her anger earlier paired with the lust she was currently feeling had caused her blood lust to the surface. He turned his head to the side, and bared his neck. "Have at it love."

Caroline started to close her eyes as she kissed the spot on his neck where she knew his blood lie, when she saw the door across from them open. Drucinda stood in the doorway and stared at her with a mixture of shock and hatred. She had not planned on finding them in the situation that she had. Caroline would never have thought she would feel anything but embarrassed at the idea of someone walking in on her and Nik but she couldn't help the wicked smile creep across her face. She let the female vamp see her smile before she leaned forward and plunged her fangs into Nik's neck. As soon as the blood hit her tongue, all thoughts of Drucinda flew out of her mind as the orgasm took her over.

When he felt Caroline's fangs penetrate his neck, Klaus moaned loudly as a wave of pleasure not related to their love making hit him and ran through out his body. He closed his eyes for only a second before he Caroline's inner walls clamp down on him like a vice and he increased his pace feeling himself starting to go over the edge to join her. He continued to hold her as they caught their breaths and Caroline licked away the small amount of his blood that had escaped her mouth. He brushed back the stray hair from her face and smiled at her. "So do you feel better now that you claimed me in front of Dru?"

"You knew she was there." Caroline declared as her eyes widened.

"Of course." Klaus said as he brushed his lips across her naked shoulder. "I must say I enjoy this possessive side to you sweetheart."

Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled at him. "What can I say, you're mine."


End file.
